


Bloody Lust

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Blood, Blood Kink, Death, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Suho dind't regret becoming part of the family, contrary to it, he was really proud of what he had become. But he was lonely, and he didn't reallize he may need someone else in his life."All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes."
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 14
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Bloody Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #200 for StarrySuho Fest 2020-21
> 
> I want to thank the fest for giving me the opportunity to write this fic, even though I've been horrible with the deadlines! Also, I want to apologize for any mistake on the grammar or language, as English is not my first language and my beta was unable to correct the final draft. I'll correct it on a later date if my beta finds the time to do it. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who reads this story, and I really hope you enjoy it. A review/comment would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Junmyeon took the gun with trembling hands and pointed to his target. He couldn’t fail, this was his first mission, and there was no way he was going to embarrass Siwon after everything the man had done for him. He looked at his target with his deadliest and most serious face; he wasn’t going to let his target know how nervous he was at the moment. They could take advantage over him, the man before him deserved to be dead, as anyone else who betrayed the family, they couldn’t let other families know there were rats out there spilling the secrets of the family, and this time it was his duty to make sure this particular rat wouldn’t be able to speak ever again. He pulled the trigger, and he felt his own heart skip a beat at the same time the bullet hit his target’s head. He watched the body drop into the floor, and the blood dripping from the hole, he felt a little sick, this was the first time he killed someone alone, by his own hand. He gulped and closed his eyes for a moment to focus. This was his duty as a member of the family, he couldn’t let himself be this weak after killing. He straightened his coat and left the scene, in a few minutes some other members of the family would arrive to clean the place and get rid of the corpse, he should go back to Siwon, he was successful on his mission. 

Junmyeon had been working as a hitman for years under one of the biggest mafia leaders in Korea, Lee Soo Man. He never intended to join. Hell, he never even wanted to kill anyone, but what could he do? If it was not for Siwon, Soo Man's right hand, he would have ended up dead in the dumpster; beaten in the back alley of a gambling bar. Till these days, he never understood why Siwon decided to help him, but he was glad he did. 

Honestly, ending up dead would probably be not bad, there were a lot of things worse than being dead. Every day since he was 12, Junmyeon fought for his life. He grew up in a poor family with his gambling addict father and a prostitute mother. His fate had been decided even before he was born. 

Despite everything, all the hardships, the sacrifices, Junmyeon loved his parents. He even understood how his father ended up being so addicted. Junmyeon always thought his life seemed to be taken from the script of a crappy movie. His mother was a prostitute who ended up sick, and his father lost his job and started to gamble to pay for the medicines. It was obvious that the debt would only increase as time passed, and Junmyeon was too young to work, so he could only study hard to at least get a scholarship and free them of having more expenses. But he still saw his father arriving home beaten, and his mother starting to work again even if she wasn’t completely recovered, things only seemed to get worse with time and he felt useless. The day he reached 18 years old he enlisted, deciding that doing it he won’t be a burden for his family and he would even get some money, even if it meant that he left his studies unfinished. While he was in the Military Service Junmyeon knew both his parents died, killed by the loaners who wanted their money back.

The day he got out of the military Junmyeon discovered that not only he didn’t have a house anymore, but he had a debt left by his father worth 50 million wons. No matter how hard Junmyeon tried to pay that debt he started to get persecuted by the moneylenders. He then understood the whole mess his father left him, the debt was 50 million wons, and his supermarket income wasn’t enough to pay that debt and live. 

Junmyeon started to gamble, even knowing the risks, to get more money, and somehow he managed to get almost all his debt paid, but then he started to make more enemies than he should. 

The day Siwon saved him was the day he managed to finally end his debt. The loaners didn’t like the way he managed to get the money, as Junmyeon won it gambling in their bars. Junmyeon didn’t expect to get beaten by their people just outside the bar. And they were determined to kill him. He tried to fight back, but they were three against one, he was sure he wasn’t going to get out of there alive, but then Siwon appeared on the entrance of the alley and shot them, approaching him after that and helping him get up. 

It was the first time Junmyeon saw someone die before his eyes, that, added to the fact that even breathing hurt, he was simply shocked and unable to move. At that moment Junmyeon was sure he was about to die too, or that he was about to get kidnapped and then sold as a sex toy. But Siwon took him out of that alley where two other guys helped him carry Junmyeon to a car and Siwon took him to their headquarters, and got him patched up even before talking to him. 

Siwon asked him what happened, and after a while with Junmyeon trying to explain to Siwon how his life ended up being so chaotic, the older offered him a place in the family, and Junmyeon accepted immediately. 

After a few years, Junmyeon understood at least part of the reason why Siwon saved him, he saw potential. Junmyeon was sure Siwon watched him resist against those guys that night. During those years, Siwon made sure to get him trained as a hitman, he no longer had debts, neither he had to work his ass off to only earn a few wons, he worked in the mob, and the mob helped him. He learnt really soon that being part of the mob was being part of a family, but also meant a promise for life. No one left the family alive, no one.

They also gave him a place to live. Now he lived in the headquarters with all the other guys who worked for the family. For Junmyeon it was a whole start over, he even changed his name. Siwon offered him the opportunity that night, the opportunity to forge a new identity, completely, to let Kim Junmyeon fade away and the new SM member, Suho, be born.

Junmyeon after all that time, was sure that he didn’t regret accepting Siwon’s help, he knew he maybe could have survived by himself, he knew he could have turned the offer down when he was saved before joining the family, but he was unable to imagine himself without his new life. Suho was the strong Junmyeon, the fearless hitman, the killer, the mob member, he was Suho, and he couldn’t imagine himself being any other way. 

As cliche as it sounded at the start Suho wanted to be alone, he didn’t want to get attached to anyone, because of the fear of losing them or being betrayed, but he soon learnt that the family was a whole different thing, and betrayal meant death, and family was together till the end. In his training he met his best friend, almost brother, Sehun, a guy a few years younger than him, the babiest of the family, at least from the sector managed by Siwon. 

Sehun became his partner on his first missions, but the boy was specialized later into another sector, so they only worked together for a year. Apart from the work, Sehun was his roommate in the headquarters dorms, and that’s what made them close. 

Suho’s job was his life, or at least defined him enough to mean that. Suho didn’t particularly enjoy killing people, it was no sport for him, but he felt it more like his destiny, since he tried to save his family when he was younger. And he was good at his job, all those interminable years training with the best shooting instructors and personal trainers at the mob made him a deadly hitman. Siwon sometimes dared to say that he was the best hitman of SM, but he thought otherwise. His abilities and dedication made him climb the ladder easily, but he didn’t want to go too high, He only met Lee Soo Man once and he felt it was enough, he felt that getting near the boss meant only problems. His current job as a lonely hitman was enough for him, he didn’t want to have more responsibilities, or too many people to take care of, he didn’t like working on teams, he only worked calmly with Sehun, and after him, only with his new roommate, Kai. 

\---

Suho took three more knives and placed them in his belt, getting ready for the new mission. Kai was waiting for him outside the headquarters with the car, they needed to hurry up and get this part done before the next day. 

The mission they were working on was a messy one, they had to kill another mafia leader who was trying to kill Lee Soo Man. Soo Man was getting really old, and inside the family, rumors started spreading about who was going to be the next lider, the biggest names were Siwon and Yunho, another of the squads leaders. Soo Man already announced the day he was going to retire, that’s why this big mission started, because other mobs wanted his head before an heir was decided. 

Junmyeon got into the car and Kai started the engine immediately, they only had five hours to kill their objective or either they would screw up the mission of another team. 

Kai drove them to the mission point on record time, he was a reckless driver and Suho found himself about to throw up a few times in the past before getting used to his driving abilities. Kai parked the car in a back alley a street away from the point they needed to go. Suho watched his partner take another gun from below his seat and hide it in his ankle. They then headed to the back of the building and got inside by the back door. 

They got way too easily into the building so they were paying extreme attention to their surroundings. The hallways were all empty and no sound could be heard. They got extremely cautious when they got closer to the office where their target was supposed to be and discovered the reason for the silence. 

They looked carefully from a corner to the door of the office. Two bodyguards were standing in front of the door, and another group of what it looked to be more deadly guards, were scattered along the wall. In the office door there was a paper in which was written “Meeting Room” in big back letters. 

They were prepared to fight them, but still, they were two against a whole team of 18 people, so they needed a distraction if they wanted to survive. They had two options, a gas bomb, which would blind them too, or a special artifact they had which produced a really high pitched sound that could make people faint. 

It was obvious the artifact was the safer and most effective, so Suho took a pairs of ear plugs and they put them on his ears, and watched Kai do the same, then Kai turned on the artifact and watched how one by one, all the guards in front of the office fainted. Some of them tried to run while others tried to cover their ears, but none of them stood conscious after a minute. 

Kai made sure it was completely inactive before switching it off and taking the plugs off.

They both got in front of the meeting room and banged inside pointing immediately with their guns to the two occupants of the room. 

One of them, their target, was the boss of a gang that had been trying to get into the family without much luck, and the other one was an investor. They weren’t supposed to kill him, but they knew better than letting him escape. Kai pointed at the other guy and shot him in the head without hesitation, killing him at once, and their target screamed and tried to hide behind a desk. 

Suho moved through the room and caught him by his neck and pushed him against the wall, and then he took one of his daggers on the belt and stabbed him on the back, not in a deadly way but painfully enough to warm him up. 

“What do you want?” The man asked while crying “I’ll give you whatever you want, just don’t kill me”

Kai laughed softly at the other part of the room “Sadly, what we want is your dead body so we can’t help you”

“Who are you working for, I’ll pay you more” The man added even more scared

“This isn’t about money, this is about family” Suho said 

“You’re Lee SooMan kids” The man said painfully while Suho stuck deeper the knife “You will all rot in hell”

“Sadly, you’ll be the only one dying here” Suho replied and with another dagger cut his neck killing him. 

They quickly got out of the meeting room, sure of having cleaned all of their footprints before, the fingerprints weren’t a matter as they both wore gloves. 

When they got out the guards were still unconscious and it looked like nobody noticed what happened, so they closed the door and returned to the quarters to report to Siwon so the next team could continue the mission. Siwon was waiting for them at the office as always, but that time someone else was with him, another of the team leaders, Max. 

“I suppose everything worked out” Siwon said once they closed the door behind them.

“Yes sir” Suho replied straightening his back

“As always a perfect job in record time” Siwon added looking at Max “Are your boys as good as mine?”

“Xiumin is in charge of the group” Max replied with a smug grin 

Suho looked at Kai while the two leaders talked, they weren’t used to see their leader talking with other leaders, they rarely saw the other sections, so this was unexpected. 

“Xiumin wasn’t under Yunho?” Asked Siwon to Max, raising an eyebrow. 

“He is, but he’s my partner on some current missions and I put him on charge of my group, I was the one who got him into the family, Yunho stole him from my team”

“That’s a common practice here, Heechul was under Yunho and now he’s on my team”

Kai suddenly tripped and hit the desk trying not to fall to the floor, Suho tried to hide his laugh because he knew the reason his partner tripped was that he almost fell asleep. Max laughed and looked at Siwon with a grin. 

“I think you should let this kids go to rest, they’re falling asleep quite literally in front of us, unless you have anything else to tell them”

“Kai, go to sleep, Suho stay” Siwon commanded and Kai bid Suho goodbye before leaving. 

“What do you need me for, sir?” Suho asked, he had only been asked once before to stay and it was when he got to know Lee SooMan, he hoped they weren't going to take him with the great-but-creepy man again. 

“SooMan decided who’s going to be the next leader” Siwon started “Yunho has been chosen, so there will be a little reorganization of the sections. Max here is going to take all my people but a few into his group and I’m taking Yunho’s. The thing is that we will need a third section, to cover Max, but his section is different”

“My people usually work alone” Continued Max “And we’re only a few. We do have lower ranks backing us up from time to time, but we’re usually lonely hitmans and bodyguards for the boss”

“We haven’t decided on a boss for that section yet” Cut Siwon “But for the time being you and Xiumin will be in charge of that section. You will be partners on every mission till we decide who’s going to lead, and you two will be on charge of any threats that may come with Yunho’s new position”

Suho just nodded trying to understand everything they were telling him. He wasn’t surprised with Yunho’s promotion, he was the closest to Lee SooMan, but he wasn’t expecting to get promoted too, or at least changed of section, he had been working for years with Kai as partner and changing now he was sure was going to be complicated. Suho knew about Xiumin’s reputation, he was Yunho’s Ace, no one could deny Xiumin was one of the best in the family. But Suho wasn’t sure about working with him, was it going to be like a competition to see who was going to become the leader of the section? Because if that was the plan Suho wanted to step down from that position, Xiumin was Yunho’s ace, Suho was sure he couldn’t compete with him. 

“I’m sorry to ask this sir” Suho said, he prefered being safe than sorry “Do you want me to compete for that position with Xiumin?”

Siwon raised an eyebrow “You don’t feel like you could win over him?”

“Sincerely Sir, no, I don’t think so, Xiumin’s reputation precedes him”

“Don’t worry, you won’t need to fight him or compete with him” Max said “Actually we are planning on having someone else in that position, but that person is out of the country in a mission, once he arrives he will take care of the position”

Suho felt relieved after that statement, he was curious about who would be the leader, but he prefered not having that position. He knew he was going to have to work on it with Xiumin for a while, while they trained another guy, and he was somehow looking forward to it. 

“What should I do now then?” Suho asked, he supposed they would move him into another dormitory and building and he would receive instructions by Yunho or Max about what he was supposed to do as temporary leader with Xiumin. 

“My assistant Onew will help you carry your things to your new apartment, you will no longer be on the dormitories, you will share it with Xiumin, then he will take you to my office in that building. I suppose Xiumin will have arrived by then and I’ll explain you both your duties for the time being” Max said and looked at Siwon

“If Kai is awake when you pack your things, tell him I expect him to meet me in two hours here, he will need to be assigned a new partner”

“Yes sir” Suho replied

“You can go now, Onew should be waiting for you at the front door” Siwon added 

Suho left the office and went to the front door where Onew was waiting for him. Onew was a shy guy who only worked as a secretary, he never dirtied his hands with blood or took the oath of the family, but there were rumours of a deadly past on his name, never confirmed. They walked in silence and Suho gathered all his belongings with ease, told Kai about Siwon’s orders and left for his new place. He was going to miss Kai as a partner and roommate, but he knew he would be able to meet him from time to time on their days off, even in the mob they had days off. 

Onew helped him silently to carry everything and get settled in his new pace. It was a big flat with two rooms, a big living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen, it felt rather home-like, and Suho liked it way more than the dormitories, which were smaller and shared with much more people. He chose the room closer to the kitchen as he was usually hungry at strange hours of the night and he didn’t want to bother Xiumin when he sneaked in the kitchen. 

He didn’t unpack his things yet as he needed to go to see Max at the office. Suho didn’t know if Xiumin had arrived already, but he wouldn’t risk arriving late. Siwon always hated and punished unpunctual people and he didn’t know if Max was the same type of leader. 

Onew left him at the door of Max’s office and he knocked and entered once he was given permission. Xiumin wasn’t there already which made him feel more relaxed. 

“You arrived sooner than I expected” Max told him “Xiumin just got back from his mission and went to change his clothes, have you seen him on your way here?”

“No sir” Suho replied

“Oh, maybe he went to his old room to change then” Max added carefree “You don’t need to be that formal with me, I’m not your boss, and for a while we will be at the same level, so stop the sir thing”

“Okay, Sir… Max” Suho corrected himself, he was too used to the formalities with Siwon, it was hard to forget it. 

“Siwon was telling the truth when he said you were the perfect guy to take this position” Max said suddenly startling Suho “Your record of solo missions is perfect, you’re centered, good-looking, regal and serious with your job, you haven’t even taken a seat even thought I told you to be less formal, you’ll be the perfect partner for Xiumin, I’m sure”

Suho was thinking on how to reply to that but a knock on the door made him snap from his thoughts, Max invited the person inside and Xiumin got inside. Suho only recognized him for his white-ish hair and grayish blue eyes with a single eyelid. Suho couldn’t stop himself for thinking that Xiumin looked ethereal, like a fairy, but then he would be the deadliest fairy. 

“I’m sorry for arriving so late Max” Xiumin said taking a seat and Suho quickly copied him “You know how hard is to take blood stains off the skin sometimes

“Don’t worry Xiumin” Max said with a smile “We haven’t waited for long, and I actually thought you would take longer, and Suho here was keeping me entertained”

Xiumin looked at Suho as if he wasn’t aware before of his presence and smiled at him. 

“Hi! My name is Xiumin, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a lot of things about you, I'm really looking forward to work with you”

“It also a pleasure for me to work with you, I’m Suho, your fame precedes you and I look forward to learn a lot of things from you”

Max looked highly bored for all the formalities but still smiled at them and waited for both to look at him before starting to speak. 

“We have already explained to both of you the situation but I also have to explain to you your next mission, there’s not much free time or days off in this position” Max started “You may have thought you would be Yunho’s bodyguards but that’s not your deal. You will coordinate the team that will serve as security for Yunho, but you will need to eliminate any threat to Yunho’s life”

Max looked at the two for a few seconds making sure they were paying enough attention to his words. 

“This is not an easy job, if you ever hear, and you will make sure to hear, about anyone trying to injure or kill Yunho, you will immediately investigate and if needed eliminate that person, group or whatever. I’ll give you all the information about the people in your charge,I think you both know a few of the people under my orders, Xiumin you have Chen, and Suho you have Sehun.”

Max stopped for a few seconds and watched them absorb the information he was giving them, and then he continued.

“You will be working together, yes, together as in a pair, I don’t want any of you going on a mission alone, you will need to work together as if you’ve been partners all your life. you’re not competing for the section leader spot, so please, do not take unnecessary risks. This job requires your best teamwork and concentration, Chen and Sehun will be helping you get to know the ways around here, and I’ll be supervising the first threats with you two. Chen will arrive anytime soon today, he is the best hacker we have and he will be the one providing you with possible threats he may find browsing. Sehun normally works disguised and walks around the city gathering first-hand information, he will require immediate assistance normally, so be always prepared. Sehun will be waiting both of you on your new office, he was my right hand for the past months and will be able to solve any doubts you may have”

Max stood up and looked at the two guys before him, they looked charming, Xiumin soft and innocent and Suho handsome and powerful, they could become the perfect pair, the deadliest pair, because he knew their body count was almost as long as his own, and they hadn’t been there as long as he has. 

“I need to go to see Siwon and get a hold of his section, Xiumin knows where the new office is, I hope you too will work well together, see you later”

Max left then followed by Onew. Suho then looked at Xiumin who had just stood up, and copied him, he was a little bit unsure on how to act now, this caught him really unprepared. Xiumin looked at him with a smile and made him snap off his thoughts.

“The office we’re using is pretty near, let’s go see Sehun, it’s getting late so maybe we’ll be able to settle on the apartment afterwards”

Suho nodded with his head and followed him, trying to adjust correctly to the situation, Xiumin seemed to have known this was going to happen for a while, but he was just thrown in it and he found himself a bit lost. Suho hoped that once he saw Sehun he would feel more comfortable and would be able to finally snap out of this state. He was taught to be always focused but right now he felt like a kid. 

Suho immediately recognized Sehun when they got into the office, Sehun was sitting on a couch at one side of the room, looking at his phone with a bored expression on his face. He looked up once he heard the door opening and Suho was able to see Sehun smile for a second before we used his poker face again to face both. 

“Hello, it’s nice to have you both finally here” Sehun said “My name is Oh Sehun, field worker, and I’m supposed to teach you what do you have to do”

Suho felt more relaxed, as he expected, seeing Sehun in the room, they were partners for a year only, but that time was enough to make Suho feel like Sehun was his little brother. Suho looked at Xiumin who had a sweet smile plastered on his face, he looked angelic, innocent even. But Suho knew better, he heard all the stories of Xiumin missions, he knew that angelic features were only a façade, Xiumin was probably the deadliest out of the three present in the room. 

“Hello, I think I’m the only stranger here, my name’s Xiumin, apparently one of the temporary bosses of this section, but I work usually as assassin and strategist”

“Well, I’m Suho, I’m just a hitman”

“Hyung, you’re too humble” Sehun suddenly said “You’re also a great team leader, a good strategist and one of the quickest shooters here, personally picked by Siwon”

“I’m not that great” Suho said “I just do my work”

“Siwon is hard to please” Xiumin added “So even if it’s just your work, you’re really good at it, I’ve heard the rumours, you were Siwon’s right hand”

“More like a left hand if I may say” Suho cut in “Heechul is Siwon's right hand, that man is amazing and terrifying, I’ve never seen anyone that capable of making Siwon get angry and pleased at the same time”

Xiumin and Suho looked at Sehun expressionless and then laughed.

“I think you phrased that in a wrong way, hyung, unless Heechul is really hitting on Siwon, which would be funny because I’m pretty sure Siwon is straight” Sehun said while laughing “But, yes, you were his left hand, you are a good cleaner of this family”

Suho looked at Sehun scandalized, he forgot that terrible habitude Sehun had of twisting his words. He quickly regained his stoic face, he wasn’t going to start fighting with Sehun. 

“Anyway, we’re not here to get praised or compete, we have work to do, right?” Suho quickly added. 

“Yeah” Sehun answered “This mission was going to be Max’s, but with the change of leader he doesn’t have the time to do it” 

The atmosphere changed and the three of them got into their working mode, they sat in a big round desk that was at one side of the room, and which had a big computer screen on the wall in the front. Sehun worked with the computer keyboard and mouse that were on the desk and showed them a few files on screen. 

“There has been a problem in the southern district. One of the little gangs in there, which normally obeyed us and stayed out of our limits, made a pact with the east coast family, they’ve been trying to get into our area to kill Yunho before he becomes the leader, they’ve stolen some armament from one of our safe spots and killed a few of our recruits. Chen is on it’s way here to explain to you where they are planning to attack and we’ll organize our section to block the threat and eliminate the gang.”

“They are planning to get into tomorrow’s party in the penthouse, the orders I was able to decipher were to kill Yunho, Max and Lee SooMan, they are approximately 50 guys, not specially strong or good, but they have our weapons, and that includes a few grenades, a couple of guns, a lot of ammunition and a couple of rifles, everyone needs to be extremely careful in this mission” A voice said from behind. It was a guy more or less as tall as both Suho and Xiumin, with a peculiar cat-shaped smile.

“Chen” Xiumin said with a small smile “Long time no see”

“Hi hyung” Chen said looking at Xiumin and then smiled both at Sehun and Suho “I saw Sehunnie this morning so I won’t say hi again, but you don’t know me yet, you’re Suho right? I’m Chen, the best hacker of this family, I was Xiumin’s partner till they realized I was a hindrance on field”

“I’m Suho, I was Siwon’s hitman” Suho presented himself

“I know, I’ve been tracking you since I heard rumors of any of you becoming the leader of a section, though none of you are excited to get into that position”

“Chen, you can gossip later, let’s focus on the mission, Max needs Suho and Xiumin on the field today, the gang must be dead before Yunho arrives at the party with Lee Soo Man” Sehun said. 

“I know I know” Chen said “Max already drafted the plan this morning, you two will be going to one of their pubs tonight after midnight, and then you will try to kill as many as possible. you will be able to distinguish them because they have an omega rune tattooed on their left hand. In the meanwhile we’ll organize the rest of the team on the perimeter of the party, after killing the ones at the pub you must arrive at the penthouse before sunrise and you’ll be on guard inspecting anyone who may try to get under our noses. From what I understood from their messages, they’re planning on infiltrating the mansion before the party and killing us, so when the bosses arrive they can kill them without problem.”

“Perfect” Xiumin said “Send us the files you have about them and the pub we need to assault, we’ll go now get armed and prepared for the mission and we’ll go out in two hours”

“No, you need to wait till midnight” Sehun added “That place doesn't open before midnight, and it would be to obvious if you were there before they open, it’s supposed to be one of their secret locations, they have a security ring around it too, both of you will need to be disguised, the best option would be to pretend to be two youngsters too drunk looking for another bar to get even more drunk, and by your looks I think you both can do it”

Suho and Xiumin looked at each other and then back at Sehun who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. They looked back at the other and nodded, none of them could deny they looked way younger than they were, and Xiumin even more, Suho was sure Xiumin could pass by a teenager if he wanted. 

“I want you both to go back to the apartment, sleep for two hours and then meet me at the armory, I’ll disguise you and help you hide any weapons you may need to take”

“I’ll give Sehun some equipment you will need to carry during the mission so we’re in contact” Chen added “Now go to have some sleep, you’ll need it”

Suho and Xiumin got up and left the room, Suho wasn’t sure about how to get to their apartment so he followed Xiumin closely, their minds were focused on the mission so neither of them talked too much once they arrived, they changed their clothes and went to bed, setting up an alarm two hours later. One of the things Suho learnt during his time in the family was that you needed to sleep whenever and wherever you wanted or you would end up losing too much sleep and being less efficient than needed. 

When they got up they both got dressed, each one on each side of the room, without looking at the other. Following Sehun instructions they both wore some “juvenile” clothes that fitted them enough to pass as two guys partying. 

Xiumin again guided Suho to the armory, Suho was new in that section so he had yet to learn the whereabouts of the place. Sehun was waiting for them playing with a knife, a knife that he threw to Suho once he saw them and Suho managed to catch it before it ended up hitting anyone else there. 

“Go fetch your favourite weapons and come back, let’s see how you can hide them” 

Suho went to the gun section first and took 3 guns, one of them the smallest model available, and a lot of bullets, then he went to the knives section and took his favourite ones. He saw Xiumin take a detachable precision rifle along with other weapons and they both went back to Sehun. The younger helped them hide them under their clothes, and gave Xiumin a schoolbag to hide the rifle and more bullet packs.

“I’ll have two of my team following you near the place with a van, they’ll carry a lot of extra weapons in case any of you need them. They’ll also drive you to the penthouse afterwards”

Suho and Xiumin went with Sehun to a bar-like room in the basement and Sehun threw over them a few shots of different alcohols to make them look like two drunk guys, he also gave them two packages of cigarettes and some lighters. 

Sehun also made Suho wear a chain on his black trousers and made Xiumin wear his hair combed backwards and fixed with a little bit of gel. When they were about to get out of the building they stopped before a mirror and looked at themselves there. Xiumin started to laugh looking at his reflection, and Suho looked at him. 

Xiumin looked young and sexy, he was wearing a pair of skinny black leather trousers and a simple white shirt with a denim jacket, he had make-up on his eyes, which made his eyes stand out even more, and thanks to Sehun, he smelt like tequila and whiskey. 

“You look really handsome” Xiumin told Suho making him snap of his thoughts and he blushed automatically “We do really look like two boys”

Suho was dressed in a pair or ripped trousers with a few chains that Sehun added, and then he wore a T-shirt with the logo of a famous rock group, with a leather jacket. Suho had to admit that he looked like a dark emo kid, but he kinda felt like this would have been his style if he had a normal adolescence. Suho then wondered if Xiumin had a normal adolescence or if he was like him, a kid brought into the family in the worst situation in his life. 

“You look really handsome too” Suho replied Xiumin after a second “If I had a normal adolescence and met you in a club I would have for sure hit up on you” 

“I would too” Xiumin admitted “Now, let’s go, maybe after this mission we can actually go to a disco and be two real drunk kids”

They got out of the building and met with the two guys that were going to drive them to the pub, and then to the penthouse afterwards. Suho didn’t know them, but Xiumin greeted them with a smile. The trip was short, and they stopped the car a block before getting to their destination. 

Then both Xiumin and Suho started their act, they didn’t know for sure when they would encounter their targets, so they had to act like drunks in the street, looking for more alcohol.

Suho felt Xiumin lean on him and he got startled for a second before he realized they were supposed to be drunk, he let himself lean into Xiumin also and they started humming along a song while stumbling every few steps. Some people looked at them in the streets, but ignored them whatsoever, they kept doing stupid things from time to time, like getting on a bench and dancing or falling into the floor, and they reached the pub. 

The place looked semi-abandoned, it was a dump from which it seemed you could only find death. And death was just what they were going to deliver, but first they would pretend to be two idiots. At the entrance a guard looked at them but let them in when Xiumin mumbled something like “We only want a few drinks man, the night’s still young” but he was sure the guard didn’t understand more than two words. 

They got inside and headed over the counter, in the meanwhile they analyzed their surroundings, the place was packed, they counted over 35 people inside, most of them were wearing the tattoo that marked them as objectives, they ordered two drinks to the bartender, and pretended to drink them. They couldn’t get drunk during the mission so they just pretended, not that a drink could make them get tipsy, but they weren’t risking losing their perfect concentration even for a single drop of alcohol. On the deepest part of the place Suho noticed a few armed guys that were protecting a door, and Xiumin, while pretending to fall into Suho in his drunk state, took one sound bomb and put on his earplugs. Xiumin instructed him with a sign to put his own as well, and then, when he saw the guard get inside the place to check the crowd, he dropped the bomb on the middle of the room. 

Half of the people immediately fell into the floor, and Suho, fast as a lightning ran towards the guard and stabbed him on the neck, sectioning it and making the 2 meters guy fall into the floor dead. Xiumin also started killing everyone with a tattoo on the place. He was using one of his favourite guns, a Glock that he got from Yunho when he started working with the family. 

Blood started to stain him with every kill, and Xiumin watched Suho was also killing in a fast spree, their casual and party-like outfit was covered in fresh blood, and they weren’t even finished. 

Suho watched Xiumin killing and was impressed, he hadn’t seen anyone but himself kill in such a quick way and with that much care, Xiumin made sure everyone he shot was completely dead before going to the next one. The bomb had already stopped working and they only had ten minutes before people started waking up. 

Xiumin was trying to get near the door that was protected, no one came from there so they weren’t sure if more gang members were waiting for them on the outside, but he killed first everyone on his path, it was their mission, no one could get out of this place alive. Xiumin felt sorry for the innocent people there because they would wake up to a pool of blood and corpses, but cleaning was not their mission, and he supposed a team would arrive later on and clean the place and maybe bribe the witnesses to keep their mouths shut.

Suho watched Xiumin from the other side of the room, he looked like a fairy, but the bloodiest one, and he couldn’t help himself from thinking he looked majestic, he had finished with everyone on his side of the pub, and he also killed the bartender, who was also a member of the gang, if his tattoo was something to go by, and that had under the counter a backpack with a few of the grenades that were stolen. 

Suho went to what he thought was the backdoor and staff room, and killed two other gang members who were hidden under a desk, those were conscious and they even tried shooting at him and asking for mercy, but he was merciless. Back in the main room Suho saw that Xiumin appeared to have ended his work too. He got near to him, and they took their earplugs off. 

“Is there someone inside?” Suho asked Xiumin

“I don’t know,” Xiumin replied, trying to clean a blood spat on his face. “I can’t listen to anything. I’ll go first, cover me”

Suho did as Xiumin asked and let Xiumin open the door, he watched him roll on the floor and then look through the new room, and he did the same, but the room was empty, there was no one inside. 

“Clear” Suho said

“Clear” Xiumin added “This room must have been their warehouse, it’s full of weapons and bullets, there are some of the things they stole from us, take as much as you can, I’ll let Chen know we finished here”

Suho didn’t add anything and just took as much things as he could from the place, he thought it had been too easy, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that, because their mission wasn’t over, they still had to kill the remnants of the gang, at least another 15 people, and then they had to continue protecting Lee Soo Man and Yunho during the party. As Max told them, this wasn’t an easy job, this required all of their time, and he was really grateful he wasn’t working alone, because he felt like he wouldn’t have been able to finish this as well as they did if he was alone.

When Suho was about to get out of the pub he felt something hitting him on the back. He quickly moved aside and turned to see his attacker, but a shot was heard immediately and Suho watched a guy, with the tattoo on his left hand, drop dead before him. 

“Thanks,” Suho told Xiumin, spotting him on the door, with the gun still in his hand “Where did he come from?”

“Back alley, I was on call with Chen when I saw him get inside, you were not fully concentrated, he managed to hit you”

“Yeah” Suho admitted “I was thinking about the next part of the mission. Is the cleaning squad coming? It’s almost 4 am, time passed faster than I thought, we have only an hour to get to the penthouse”

“They’re already on their way here, we must go now, we’ll need to clean ourselves a little bit, we’re covered in blood”

“All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes." Suho suddenly said and then blushed

Xiumin looked back at him surprised, his cat-shaped eyes fully open, and Suho was sure Xiumin was also a little bit blushed too. 

“Oh, I , thanks, you’re the first person who has ever told me that” Xiumin said “You also look really good covered in blood, maybe we can test this further after the mission”

Suho felt like an idiot on the inside, maybe it was because he had spent most of his life with the sole work of killing, but he wasn’t used to feel anything but friendship with anyone, and he was starting to realize that maybe what he was starting to feel about Xiumin was not just friendship. 

Once they got into the van they quickly changed, and this time Suho kept an eye on Xiumin’s body, the guy was fit and had specially strong arms, his back also looked buffed, and he was sure Xiumin had a nice pack of abs, but Xiumin got dressed in a second and he was forced out of his thoughts. Suho decided that he couldn't let himself wander off that much and used one of his old tricks to focus solely on the mission. 

At 5:30 am they were already at the penthouse, the guards that were supposed to work that night at the party had to arrive at 6, and they had to check them one by one and kill any suspicious person. They worked on it side by side without talking, but Suho always knew where Xiumin was in the room, even if he had his back to him. 

By ten in the morning they relaxed a bit, they discovered two people but apart from that things looked pretty normal to them. Xiumin sat by his side in one of the offices of the penthouse that Max lent them once he arrived. Max took the place as supervisor at 9 am, and let them relax for a bit.

“Thanks for before” Suho said to break the ice “I shouldn’t have been distracted, I normally don’t get distracted on missions”

“Don’t worry” Xiumin said “I also felt a little bit distracted today, it’s also our first time working together, so it’s normal, once we get to know the other better, we’ll work synchronized on the field”

“Yeah, I suppose so too” Suho replied and watched Xiumin got up and then crouch in front of him, Xiumin was watching him intensely and Suho felt a little bit nervous, Xiumin was handsome and he wasn’t blind, he couldn’t deny he felt hot looking at someone like Xiumin

“I think Max was right” Xiumin said and Suho looked at him clueless “He said we would be a perfect pair… At first I thought he meant that we would work perfectly as partners, but now… I think I understand that he meant more than that”

“What do you mean by that?” Suho asked him

Xiumin took Suho’s hand and put in onto his chest, just over his heart

“Do you feel it?” Xiumin asked and Suho nodded “It’s been beating like this since I saw you for the first time”

“What the…. what… I… we are on a mission… I… what…?” Suho mumbled incoherently

Xiumin laughed softly at Suho’s attitude and took Suho’s hand on his own and squeezed it a bit. Suho also felt his heart beating faster and a tug on his stomach. He wanted to keep his mind on the mission, but Xiumin was a great distraction. He never imagined something like this happening, if he was true with himself he never envisioned growing feelings, apart from friendship, for anyone else. He had prefered working alone during all his time in the family, even if he ended working with Kai or Sehun as partners on some of his missions, but now, on his first day working with Xiumin, everything changed. Not only did he get distracted by the other’s presence but he also felt like having him as a partner could work out forever. 

No one could deny the sexual tension that floated between them, Suho was unsure about everything but Xiumin seemed to have clear his intentions. Xiumin had a less problematic way of thinking, he had been watching Suho from way before they met, he had been on a mission investigating every member of the family in case there were any traitors, and the month he spent watching Suho was the most interesting for him. 

Xiumin admitted that he spent way more time than necessary watching him, and that, when he heard that he was going to be paired with him as temporary leader of the section, he couldn’t hold his happiness. 

Working with Suho ended up being even more interesting than he first thought. Not only the man looked affected by Xiumin’s presence but he went along with his little touches and gestures, they were pretending to be two drunk friends, but they acted more like a drunk couple, always touching and leaning into the other. Xiumin wanted to kiss him, and see if what he felt was a one time thing, even when his heart was sure that wasn’t an option, or if it could be something better. Xiumin was a romantic, he believed in love at first sight , and as he stalked Suho for a long time, it was not just first sight, but something deeper. 

Suho looked confused and Xiumin couldn’t hold himself anymore, so he leaned closer to Suho and kissed him. A soft kiss, just letting his lips touch Suho’s. But when he tried to back out and look at Suho’s reaction, the other moved his hand to his neck and pushed their lips together one more time. This time it was not a chaste kiss, Suho moved his lips as if he couldn’t get enough of Xiumin, and Xiumin was not backing down, he asked Suho for permission to slide his tongue inside the younger’s mouth. Then that was a tongue battle, Xiumin tried to taste and memorize every part of Suho’s mouth, and Suho was reciprocating the movement. 

They had to stop once the air was missing and they stayed close looking into the other’s eyes. Suho felt he didn’t have enough of Xiumin lips so he gave him another peck. Xiumin was surprised by that action but smiled at him. 

“I’m not sure why but I feel really attracted to you” Suho said bluntly “I don’t know how is it possible, I’ve only known you for a day”

“I also feel the same” Xiumin added “Don’t think about it too much, we can look into this later” 

Suho reached for Xiumin's hand and held it with his own. And they stayed like that a few minutes, both more relaxed than before. They moved and went to see Max who was in the main room. 

“We found a few spies” Max told them “But you did a great job. The next step will be directly during the party, so you can relax till tonight. Go back to the headquarters for a while”

“Yes sir” They both replied at the same time and took a car, Xiumin went as driver and Suho as copilot. The ride till the headquarters was half an hour long, so Xiumin decided that a little talk would help them get to know the other. 

“So…” Xiumin said “As it looks like we will be working together at least for a while and I do really want to get to know, why don’t you tell me something about yourself and I’ll do the same?”

“Yeah, that would be fine” Suho replied “I don’t know what to say about myself, I’m Suho, 29 years old, and I’ve been into the family since i was a teenager, I was rescued by Siwon, and I’ve been training since then to be a hitman for the family”

“We’re pretty similar then, but not exactly. I’m Xiumin, 30 years old, I’ve been into the family since I was a kid, I was sold by my parents to a gang and Yunho rescued me, he was like a father to me, and helped me become who I am today, well, Max helped me a lot too, he was also like a parent to me, they offered me to be a normal kid, but I choose to help the family”

“I understand” Suho said “Siwon offered the same to me, but… since I got here, I became a better me, I’m not anymore that Junmyeon that was scared and weak, I’m Suho, a deadly hitman that works for the SM family”

“Me too, I’m not the poor, little abandoned Minseok, I’m Xiumin, and I’m proud of what I became” Xiumin added with a smile “But in a less serious matter, tell me more, what’s your favourite color, films, music, etc”

The rest of the ride they talked about trivial things, till they got to the headquarters. Once they got into the propriety they immediately noticed something was off, the headquarters were normally crowded, but in that moment it was empty, they supposed a big part of the family was at the penthouse, but the headquarters were never left without a security team, from the central team, directly instructed by the boss. 

They parked in the garage and silently walked with a gun in their hands to the central building. Xiumin tried to call Chen but there was no signal so they tried to use the new item he gave them. 

“Chen” Xiumin tried pressing the buttons, he wasn’t sure how that item worked, but Chen told them it was for emergencies “Chen, can you hear us?”

“Xiumin-hyung” Chen replied with a pained voice “Where are you, the headquarters have been attacked, I tried to call everyone but I’ve been hit by a bullet on my leg and I can’t move, I’m hiding on the armory with a few others”

Suho and Xiumin looked at each other and moved towards the armory, maybe from there they could create a way to kill the intruders.

“Can you send us the location to this device? We’ll go meet with you” Xiumin asked

“No, I can’t this is still a prototype, I couldn't even call you myself, it only worked one sidedly, but don’t come here, we can hold on here, not all of us are wounded, go to the central office and help them, they’re targeting Lee Soo Man and Yunho.”

“Okay” Suho replied “We’ll go right now, do you have any more info on who is attacking, how many they are?”

“They are form the JYP family, and there’s also the boss of the gang you were sent to kill, they changed objectives, I’m trying to get in contact with Max, but they cut the communications, I’ll keep trying”

Suho and Xiumin took a side road to get to the back door of the central building, as hitmans of the family they were teached the sneaky ways out of the buildings, and the codes to get inside in a case of emergency like this one. They walked slowly and got inside the building fast, they didn’t see any intruder yet, but they were concentrated just in case.

They went by the back stairs to the third floor where the important offices were located. Just outside the first door they started finding bodies, Suho recognized some of them, but others they supposed were intruders, Suho deduced that Siwon’s people were the ones on guard that day, because he saw a lot of familiar faces on the dead bodies. 

They ran till the end of a corridor and hid behind a column, they didn’t have any more sound bombs, and before them were at least 15 people, intruders, surrounding Lee Soo Man’s office. The intruders were building a bomb, from what Xiumin whispered to Suho, probably to destroy the reinforced door. 

Xiumin and Suho then knew they should stop that, that door was reinforced and had an extra security measure, if it was forced open it would explode, and it would destroy half of the building, it was built in a way that Lee Soo Man and anyone else in the room would have time to escape and then the people on the outside would die. The building would also collapse in different other parts as more bombs were connected. Neither Xiumin nor Suho wanted to die there and then, even less let the rest of the family die because of the side bombs.

Suho saw at the other end of the corridor, behind another column a little light he immediately recognized, Kai and Siwon were there. He recognized their insignia, and he grabbed his own to show it to them, so they would know they were here too. 

“Chen” Xiumin whispered to the device “We’ve met Kai and Siwon, we don’t know if there are more people, about 15 intruders are surrounding the central office and are planning to bomb it, we need to evacuate the building, but we’ll try to kill them”

“Xiumin, Suho” Chen voice sounded on their ears “Kai and Siwon got another of these devices, change the channel on the left button, I’ll start evacuating everyone here”

“Roger” they both whispered and changed channel

“Sir, Kai” Suho said “are you okay?”

“Suho” Siwon said “I’m glad you are here, I suppose Xiumin is also with you”

“Yes sir” Xiumin replied

“We’re all fine, only a little bit beaten” Siwon said “I have 10 people with me, we need to stop them, Yunho and Lee Soo Man haven’t been able to leave the office, they are inside our system, and they blocked all the elevators”

Xiumin and Suho got surprised by this, the mission was double difficult then, because they had little time before they finished building that bomb, from the looks of it

“What’s the plan sir?” Suho asked 

“5 of my men will attract their attention, I suppose they’ll send a few people here and we’ll kill them, in the meanwhile you two must go there and kill the rest, the one over the bomb must be the first one to die, it’s the only technician they have, we’ll go help once we kill the ones that come over here”

“An all out attack?” Xiumin asked 

“Yes, be as much deadly as you can, I don’t want a single of them breathing afterwards”

“Yes sir” Both of them replied. 

They heard then a lot of rustle on the other side of the corridor and as predicted half of the people surrounding the door ran towards there to check it. As soon as they heard the first shots and a few more guards ran towards the other group Xiumin and Suho got out of their hiding place and started killing. Suho shot the first bullet with a precision only his experience could explain and killed the technician that was over the bomb and then got out of the path of a bullet thrown his way, it started. 

Suho felt Xiumin leave his side and he ran towards the intruders, most of them were unprepared and he was able to kill them easily with his gun, but as he got closer two others blocked him and he had to grab his favourite dagger and stab the first of them in the chest and the second one on the neck. Tons of blood began to gush out of their bodies and stained Suho, so much he had to wipe his face to be able to see, and then he felt a bullet almost caressing him and another intruder falling dead before him, he looked back and thanked Xiumin with a little smile, and then ran towards the next enemy. 

The guy he was now fighting Suho recognized him as the leader of the gang they were supposed to kill on their mission, the guy was a good fighter and Suho had to concentrate on avoiding the blows the man keep throwing nonstop at him, hardly having time to counterattack, but he was trained for this situations too, and he took a taser of one of the pockets on his jacket and quickly hit the man with it. The taser was not potent, and he was sure he couldn’t stop the man with it, but once he hit him he had a few seconds to quickly stab the man with the dagger on his ear and directly to the brain. He got once again covered in blood when he took the dagger out of the man’s head and looked for any more foes, and for Xiumin. 

Gladly no more foes were found, but neither Xiumin and Suho ran towards where he saw him the last time. 

“Xiumin?” Suho asked at loud voice, he knew Siwon and the rest were coming his way

“I’m here” Suho heard and looked where the voice came from. Xiumin was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall holding his side. Suho ran towards him and crouched to his level. 

“Are you hurt?” Suho asked worried 

“A stab on the side, but he ended up way worse than me, he’s dead after all” Xiumin replied with a smile “I saw you fight, you look really nice covered in your foes’ blood you know?”

“Not as much as you” Suho told him and carried him on his arms “Let’s get you to a doctor, let’s not risk you losing any organ from that hole”

Siwon arrived and Kai just behind him holding his arm, Kai was covered in blood, Siwon too, but less and he was limping.

“Great job you did here” Siwon told them, he sounded tired. “Finally this nightmare ended, Chen just called me and told me they were able to destroy the communications jammer and that Lee Soo Man and Yunho finally got out. No more enemies have been found”

“Thank you sir” Suho replied” I need to take Xiumin to the infirmary, he’s been stabbed” 

“Perfect,” Siwon replied, “Kai, go with them and get that bullet out of your arm, I’ll need you once you're treated back with me. Xiumin, Suho, once you finish getting treated go to see Yunho, Max will also be here soon”

They all nodded and went towards the infirmary on the other building, the central one wasn’t working as they evacuated everyone, and they were still checking to make sure no more enemies were roaming around. 

“This was a close call” Kai told them “They got inside the building too fast and we all reacted slowly, Yunho was able to get Lee Soo Man into the central office and close the door pressing the alarm button, but when we got inside the building most of us got hurt, or killed. Siwon sprained his ankle saving me from a bullet, that got into my arm, and Sehun was the one that took most of the wounded ones with Chen to the armory, I heard that Chen got hit by a bullet while trying to save a few more people, but at the end he couldn’t.”

“When we arrived Chen told us they were fine” Xiumin said from Suho’s arms, trying not to move much because of the loss of blood “We saw a lot of people dead on the corridor before the central office”

“We tried to confront them there, but they threw a few grenades and most of us had to run for our lives, the only good thing about that is that they killed a few of their forces with that.”

“They managed to get too far, this can’t happen again” Suho added

“We will make sure this doesn’t happen again” Xiumin told him “It’s our temporary duty, right?”

Suho nodded and then they reached the infirmary, the doctors were running from one patient to another, but two of them stopped when they got inside and ran towards them.

“What are his wounds?” One of them asked Suho, helping him drop Xiumin in a nearby bed. Xiumin screamt out of pain in the process, and fought to stay conscious

“A stab on the side from what he told me” Suho replied

“And you?” 

“Nothing, just a few scratches, just help him,” Suho said. He had been lucky to not get hurt, he felt tired, and all the blood over him was dry and made him feel disgusted.

“We’ll take him to the operation room in a second when they finish operating the actual patient and in two hours he’ll probably be done, I’ll give him something for the pain in the meanwhile, you should go rest and shower.” 

“I’ll stay with him” Suho informed the doctor “Please be fast, we need to go see Yunho”

The doctor paled from his words, even if Suho didn’t say them to scare the man. Suho sat beside Xiumin who looked between him and the doctor. The doctor left and Suho looked back at Xiumin. 

“You scared him” Xiumin told him with a pained voice “He paled so hard when you said Yunho’s name, I feel like I’ll be tended to in a few seconds, Yunho’s name has a lot of power”

“If I have said Siwon you would have already been attended to and about to leave” Suho added with a little laugh “Look at Kai, they took the bullet out without anesthesia because he has to go back to Siwon immediately” 

“Wow, did he say something to the doctors?” Xiumin asked, sweat was covering his forehead, he was obviously in pain.

“I got hit once by a bullet on my back and they told him they couldn’t operate on me right away, I was unconscious so I don’t know what happened, but since then I've always tended to immediately, and everytime Siwon steps in here they are completely terrified.”

“Siwon is scary” Xiumin said “And I worked for Yunho and Lee Soo Man for years” 

“He is” Suho said “Do you need me to ask for medicine? You look in great pain”

“No need” Xiumin replied “As you said, they’ll tend to me as soon as possible, so I don’t need it. Better they save that medicine for the rest of injured people here. 

“They have more than enough” Suho said rolling his eyes and then looked at the floor for a few seconds “Thanks for saving me again,and also, you scared the hell out of me, I´m sorry”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Xiumin said, holding one of Suho’s hands “And I’m sorry, I’ll try to never get hurt again, and don’t apologize, why for?”

“As you protected me, I should have protected you”

“Oh please, don’t be stupid, you’re so cute like this” Xiumin said half serious, half laughing “You were fighting their boss, you couldn’t let your concentration slip to look at me, it’s my fault that I got mesmerized by your way of fighting and let myself get stabbed”

“Oh please don’t joke with that, you can't be serious” Suho told him but from the way Xiumin evaded his eyes he knew it was real “Oh god, never again, have you heard me? I can’t believe this, I don’t want to be the reason you end up dead, you idiot”

“I won’t do it again, I promise, but you looked so fine, all that blood and everything”

“Stop it hyung” Suho replied

“I know you loved how I looked covered in blood, so don’t hide it, you said it yourself” Xiumin teased him and laughed softly “I like that on you too”

“Once you recover we can decide that, until then take care, and never do that again” Suho said. 

As they predicted soon a group of doctors came and took Xiumin for treatment, and Suho only had to wait 15 mins till they got him patched. Another 15 mins later they were in front of Yunho’s old office, where he and Lee Soo Man were staying temporarily. They knocked and got inside once they were given permission. They were both still covered in dry blood, and Xiumin had most of his torso bandaged and could be seen through the holes on his shirt that was broken during the fight. 

“Oh, it’s good you came” Yunho said, seated next to Lee Soo Man behind the desk “Siwon told me everything that happened, thank you so much for your help, it would have been more difficult without you two, I’m glad I decided to make you work together”

“Thanks sir” They both replied formally, even if Xiumin was close to Yunho, in front of Lee Soo Man they wouldn’t dare to be informal

“I’m also grateful” Lee Soo Man added “I feel less worried now that I know that Yunho will have you two for protection, if there’s anything you two need, just ask for it”

They looked at the other and somehow understood what the other was thinking. 

“We just want to keep working together” Suho said

“And maybe a little holidays once everything is back to normal” Xiumin added

Yunho smiled at them, and Lee Soo Man too. Then they dismissed them and sent them to the apartment. The party was canceled and they didn’t have any more missions for the day, the whole family needed to recover and reorganize itself. 

The next month, till Yunho’s official appointment as the new head of the family was filled with missions for the two of them. Suho and Xiumin became the most famous pair of killers of the family, every work given to them ended in record time and without problems, as the leaders predicted, they worked perfectly as a pair. 

On the personal level they didn't go further than lots of kissing, they both had in mind that work came first and their position didn’t let them much time to rest or be alone. But as promised, after Yunho’s announcement they got holidays. The new boss for the section arrived a little before that. Surprising everyone, it was a girl, Kim Taeyeon, a strategist, who also worked before as spy and executor for the family. She was cold and strict, and both Xiumin and Suho were re-graded as deputy chiefs, always working together. 

For their holidays, Suho let Xiumin choose their destination. Their holidays were paid by the family so they decided to travel to Japan, and have some time for themselves. They had 15 days free. The first week they traveled through all the country and enjoyed being able to relax and go sightseeing. 

“I actually miss all the missions” Xiumin told Suho one night at the hotel they were staying at in Kyoto “I miss watching you kill people” 

Suho blushed, as he usually did whenever Xiumin flirted with him, that was a lot.

“I miss that too” Suho said “I told you, It really brings out your eyes”

Xiumin stood from the bed, where he had been sitting and crossed the room to get to Suho and kiss him against the wall. They kissed for a few minutes, grinding the one on the other and letting their hands roam on the other’s body. 

“I need you” Xiumin told Suho “I will wait as much as you need, but I really want you”

Suho shivered when one of Xiumin’s hands caressed his lower back, he was not a newbie, and they had not gone further for work, he also wanted this, he also wanted to become one with Xiumin. 

“Please” Suho begged “Make me yours”

Xiumin smirked on Suho’s lips and kissed him roughly, he had been waiting for this moment for ages, but there had been no time before. But now, he was going to make this night unforgettable, he wanted to feel Suho melt under his touch. He kissed Suho again deeply and slowly, enjoying Suho’s captivating essence. He let his hands fall to Suho’s hips, and slowly moved him to the bed while kissing. 

Xiumin pushed Suho to the bed and Suho stayed lying on the bed while Xiumin got on top of him, kissing every shown skin on his body, and making Suho tremble from the attention. Xiumin climbed up to Suho’s neck and started kissing and marking every part of it, while his hands fought with the buttons on Suho’s shirt. 

When he finally unbuttoned the shirt he kissed Suho’s chest till he reached his nipples and kissed each one of them softly, then he sucked one of them and caresed the other with two of his fingers.Suho let out a groan at the friction, and Xiumin smiled. He gently nipped at one of his nipples and then gently sucked on it, eliciting more moans from Suho.

Suho didn't really know what to do with his hands, so he took turns between gripping the bedspread tightly, grabbing his hair, or biting his fingers to try to channel all those currents of pleasure that ran through him.

When Xiumin realized this he left Suho's nipples and went up to kiss his lips. Then Xiumin went down his chest leaving a trail of kisses and stopped in front of the waistband of his pants. He unzipped them with his hands and quickly placed a kiss on the exposed skin. He pulled down Suho’s pants and took them off. Then he went back to Suho’s waist and did the same with the underpants.

He then stood for a few seconds looking at Suho naked in front of him, it was a piece of art. Suho's body seemed sculpted by the angels themselves, he had a narrow waist and his entire body was muscular, plus all the kiss marks that Xiumin had been leaving made him look even more precious.

Suho felt nervous because of all the staring so he called out Xiumin

“Stop staring and take off your clothes, it’s not fair to be the only one undressed” 

“Wow, so eager, I didn’t expect this” Xiumin teased and kissed him again “Let me undress for you dear”

Xiumin got up from the bed and Suho leaned back leaning on the headboard so he could take a good look at the streptease that xiumin was going to do for him. Xiumin started by dancing a little foolishly, then grabbed the hem of his shirt with one of his hands and slowly lifted it until he caught it with his teeth. Xiumin stroked his torso with his fingers and slowly finished removing his shirt.

Then he placed one of his fingers on the hem of his pants and slowly undid the button. Suho was trembling with anticipation lying on the bed, he heard very clearly the sound of Xiumin's pants zipper being pulled down and felt his throat go dry. Xiumin nimbly removed his pants, then fiddled with the waistband of his boxer again. In the end, with a sly smile Xiumin took them off, leaving him completely naked in front of Suho.

Then Xiumin climbed back onto the bed, and crawled over to Suho to place a soft kiss on his lips. Suho then decided to deepen the kiss, devouring Xiumin's mouth as if he could never tire of doing so. Suho's hands roamed over Xiumin's body, outlining his abs and pecs, and then his back as well. Xiumin also touched all the skin exposed before him. He didn't think he could ever get tired of touching him and above all, of leaving marks of love on his smooth skin.

Xiumin went down Suho's body again until he stopped in front of his cock, it was erect and seemed to throb. Xiumin blew on his cock and then placed a kiss on its tip. Xiumin felt Suho shudder and wrapped the head of Suho's cock with his lips and licked it with his tongue, drawing a moan from Suho's lips. Then he continued licking the rest of the length enjoying the sounds that escaped from Suho's mouth.

Suho's hands ended up wrapping themselves in Xiumin's hair, prompting him to pick up the pace and put it whole in his mouth. Xiumin laughed on Suho's cock and did as he asked, putting the whole thing in his mouth. Suho immediately moaned Xiumin's name loudly and Xiumin decided that he liked too much how good his name sounded like that, so he decided to repeat the action and kept giving Suho a blowjob. He picked up the pace several times and let his hand play with the balls underneath. Suho felt undoing in Xiumin's hands, or rather his mouth. He felt that he was on the verge of touching the sky because of the sensations that ran through him. Xiumin's mouth was miraculous, he had never had such a good blow job.

When he felt that he couldn't take it anymore, he tried to warn Xiumin to get him out of his mouth, but Xiumin continued and accelerated the pace until Suho couldn't take it anymore and came with Xiumin's name escaping from his lips.

Xiumin felt Suho come in his mouth and instead of spitting he looked Suho in the eye and swallowed it, surprising Suho even more. Then he approached Suho again and kissed him with his tongue, making Suho taste himself.

“This has just started” Xiumin told Suho “ Can you keep up?”

“Yes, obviously” Suho replied and kissed Xiumin again “I won’t stop till you come inside me”

XIumin then felt a rush of blood flooding downwards directly to his dick. Xiumin then made Suho suck three of his fingers. Suho took them into his mouth and sucked them thoroughly until they were very wet, which made Xiumin wonder what it would be like to have his cock inside Suho's mouth. Even so, he decided to leave those thoughts for later, because what they had was not going to be one-time. 

Xiumin lowered his wet fingers to Suho's entrance and caressed it around until he slowly inserted one of his fingers, staring at Suho the entire time. Suho groaned at this, and Xiumin thrust his finger all the way down and began to move it slowly, not wanting to harm Suho.

After a while he added a second finger and Suho complained a bit. Xiumin stopped and after a while slowly moved them again, this time opening and closing them. He was moving them in and out, speeding up and making Suho moan, at a certain point, as he fought his fingers inside, Suho screamed, and Xiumin smiled, he had found his prostate.

Xiumin focused on hitting that spot a few more times causing Suho's member to wake up completely and added a third finger. He moved it like the others correctly stretching Suho.Suho was feeling close to his orgasm again, so between moans he said to Xiumin

"God, Xiumin, please" He said moaning "Fuck me already, I need you inside me now"

“You’re so eager” Xiumin teased again “But I’ll comply”

Xiumin reached over to the table and from the first drawer took out a condom and an envelope of lubricant. Xiumin tore the condom wrapper with his mouth and quickly put it on, then opened the lube wrapper and made sure to lubricate himself well so as not to hurt Suho.

Then he approached Suho and slowly got into him. He was very stressed and he heard Suho complaining, and he had to contain the urge to force himself in. Once he was fully inside he stopped and approached Suho to kiss him and caressed him to calm him down.

After a few minutes Suho shifted a bit and groaned, this told Xiumin that he could start moving again and he began a slow sway bringing out some soft moans from Suho. At a certain point, when he changed his posture a little, Suho cried out again with pleasure, XIumin had hit his prostate again, and Suho unconsciously squeezed his entrance making Xiumin moan as well.

Xiumin decided to change position and grabbed Suho's leg, placing it over his shoulder so that he could go deeper.In that position Xiumin dedicated himself to accelerating and hitting Suho's prostate more times and faster, making him see the stars. 

Every time he hit his prostate, Suho squeezed his entrance and Xiumin felt closer. Being inside Suho was heaven, the tightness, the heat, everything, he felt in the sky. The two were fast approaching orgasm, but Xiumin wanted to make Suho undo even more, so he got out of Suho's interior and made him turn around and get on all fours.

In that position, even though his member was throbbing with the desire to reach orgasm, Xiumin leaned down and buried his face between Suho's buttocks kissing and licking his entrance, making Suho scream with pleasure. 

XIumin enjoyed eating him, but hearing all his moans in the end he couldn't take it anymore and with one last kiss he moved away from Suho's entrance licking his lips. Xiumin penetrated him again and this time he set a brutal rhythm from the beginning, making Suho's arms unable to hold him anymore and he ended up burying his face on the bed while barely keeping his legs and butt up.

Suho practically cried with pleasure and did not know how to channel all the pleasure he was feeling, he was so close to orgasm, he was no longer able to think, he only shouted Xiumin's name and moaned, asking for more in between.

Xiumin ignored him and accelerated at the last moment, he was very close to his own orgasm, and by how Suho pressed him inside he knew that Suho was even closer.

Suho quickly after a few penetrations came hard on the sheets. Xiumin continued fucking him trying to reach his own orgasm, lengthening Suho's, who did not stop squeezing his cock, until he could not hold it anymore and came on the condom with force falling on Suho when finished.

Xiumin came out of his interior and lay down next to him so as not to crush him and after a few minutes in which only the rapid breathing of both of them was heard Xiumin moved and took off the condom throwing it into the nearest trash can.

"It was incredible" Xiumin told Suho lying down next to him and kissing his lips "you are incredible"

"I didn't know you were so sweet after sex" Suho replied with a soft laugh "I think it was incredible too, but if you fuck me like that very often I don't know if I’ll be able to do any missions, I'm exhausted"

"That is that I have done a good job" Xiumin said laughing also "We can repeat whenever you want"

“Does this mean we’re a thing now?” Suho asked

“Let me ask you properly” Xiumin said “Would you be my boyfriend Suho?”

“Yes” Suho replied with a smile and kissed Xiumin again

Suho couldn’t hold his excitement, a few months ago he couldn’t have imagined he would meet someone as incredible as Xiumin,and that he would fall so utterly in love with him. That night they slept together, Suho cuddled to Xiumin’s side, and they woke up on each other’s arms. 

“I dreamt yesterday we fucked covered in blood” Xiumin told Suho “We need to do that”

“You’re crazy” Suho replied with a sigh

“You told me you loved the way I looked covered in blood, it’s all your fault” Xiumin fought back

“And you do, but that doesn’t mean we need to fuck covered in blood, that would be gross” Suho said and then added in low voice “But maybe… we can try it once”


End file.
